intelligencefandomcom-20200214-history
Intelligence agency
, headquarters of the British Secret Intelligence Service (MI6).]] An intelligence agency is a governmental agency that is devoted to information gathering (known in the context as "intelligence") for purposes of national security and defense. Means of information gathering may include espionage, communication interception, cryptanalysis, cooperation with other institutions, and evaluation of public sources. The assembly and propagation of this information is known as intelligence analysis. Intelligence agencies can provide the following services for their national governments. * provide analysis in areas relevant to national security; * give early warning of impending crises; * serve national and international crisis management by helping to discern the intentions of current or potential opponents; * inform national defense planning and military operations; * protect secrets, both of their own sources and activities, and those of other state agencies; and * may act covertly to influence the outcome of events in favor of national interests Intelligence agencies are also involved in defensive activities such as counter-espionage or counter-terrorism. There is a distinction between "security intelligence" and "foreign intelligence". Security intelligence pertains to national security threats (e.g. terrorism, espionage). Foreign intelligence involves information collection relating to the political, or economic activities of foreign states. Some agencies are accused of being involved in assassination, arms sales, coups d'état, and the placement of misinformation (propaganda) as well as other covert operations, in order to support their own or their governments' interests. List of major intelligence agencies (by country) Australia *Australian Secret Intelligence Service (ASIS) *Australian Security Intelligence Organisation (ASIO) *Australian Army Intelligence Corps (AUSTINT) *Australian Federal Police (AFP) Intelligence *Defence Imagery and Geospatial Organisation (DIGO) *Defence Intelligence Organisation (DIO) *Defence Signals Directorate (DSD) *Office of National Assessments (ONA) Bangladesh *Directorate General of Forces Intelligence (DGFI) *National Security Intelligence (NSI) Belgium *Staatsveiligheid / Sûreté de l'État (SV/SE) – State Security Service Brazil *Agência Brasileira de Inteligência (ABIN) – Brazilian Intelligence Agency Canada *Canadian Security Intelligence Service / Service canadien du renseignement de sécurité (CSIS/SCRS) *Communications Security Establishment (CSE) People's Republic of China *Ministry of State Security (MSS) Chile *Agencia Nacional de Inteligencia (ANI) – National Intelligence Agency Colombia *Agencia Central de Intelligencia (ACI) Central Intelligence Agency (of Colombia) Cuba *Dirección General de Inteligencia (DGI) General Directorate of Intelligence Czech Republic *Bezpečnostní informační služba (BIS) – Security Information Service *Úřad pro zahraniční styky a informace (ÚZSI) – Office for Foreign Relations and Information *Vojenské zpravodajství (VZ) – Military Intelligence Denmark *Politiets Efterretningstjeneste (PET) – Danish Security and Intelligence Service *Forsvarets Efterretningstjeneste (FE) – Danish Defence Intelligence Service Egypt * Al-Mukhabarat al-'Ammah – Egyptian General Intelligence Directorate * Mabahith Amn al-Dawla al-'Ulya – State Security Investigation Bureau Finland *Suojelupoliisi (SUPO) – Security Police *Keskusrikospoliisi (KRP) – National Bureau of Investigation France *Direction Générale de la Sécurité Extérieure (DGSE) – General Directorate of External Security *Direction Centrale du Renseignement Intérieur (DCRI) – Central Directorate of Interior Intelligence Germany *Bundesnachrichtendienst (BND) – Federal Intelligence Service *Bundesamt für Verfassungsschutz (BfV) – Federal Office for the Protection of the Constitution *Militärischer Abschirmdienst (MAD) – Military Counterintelligence Agency Greece *Ethniki Ypiresia Pliroforion (NIS) – Hellenic National Intelligence Service India *National Investigation Agency (NIA) *Central Bureau of Investigation (CBI) *Intelligence Bureau (IB) *Research and Analysis Wing (RAW) Ireland *G2 Army Intelligence (G2) *National Surveillance Unit (Garda) (NSU) Israel *ha-Mossad le-Modiin u-le-Tafkidim Myukhadim (Mossad) – Institute for Intelligence and Special Operations *Shirut Bitahon Klali (ISA) – Israel Security Agency *Aman – Military Intelligence Directorate Italy *Agenzia Informazioni e Sicurezza Interna (AISI) – Agency for Internal Information and Security *Agenzia Informazioni e Sicurezza Esterna (AISE) – Agency for External Information and Security Lithuania *Valstybės Saugumo Departamentas (VSD) – State Security Department *Antrasis operatyvinių tarnybų departamentas prie Krašto apsaugos ministerijos (AOTD) – II-nd Investigation Department Malaysia *Kor Risik DiRaja – Royal Intelligence Corps *Malaysian Special Branch of the Royal Malaysian Police *National Security Council (Malaysia) *National Security Division (BKN) *Research Division *Defence Staff Intelligence Division *Public Safety & Security Division Mexico *Centro de Investigación y Seguridad Nacional (CISEN) – National Security and Investigation Center *Agencia Federal de Investigacion (AFI) – Federal Investigation Agency Morocco *Direction de la Surveillance du Territoire (DST) – Directorate of Territorial Surveillance *Direction Generale des Etudes et la Documentation (DGED) – Netherlands *Algemene Inlichtingen- en Veiligheidsdienst (AIVD) – General Intelligence and Security Service *Militaire Inlichtingen- en Veiligheidsdienst (MIVD) – Military Intelligence and Security Service *Nationaal Coördinator Terrorismebestrijding (NCTb) – Domestic Counter-Terrorist Unit *'Fiscale inlichtingen- en opsporingsdienst (FOID-ECD) – Fiscal Information and Investigation Service New Zealand *New Zealand Security Intelligence Service (NZSIS) *Government Communications Security Bureau (GCSB) Norway *National Security Authority (NSM) *Norwegian Police Security Service (PST) *Norwegian Intelligence Service (E-tjenesten) Pakistan *Inter-Services Intelligence (ISI) *Military Intelligence (MI) *Intelligence Bureau (IB) *Federal Investigation Agency (FIA) *Criminal Investigation Department (CID) Philippines *National Intelligence Coordinating Agency (NICA) *Intelligence Service of the Armed Forces of the Philippines (ISAFP) *National Bureau of Investigation (NBI) *Philippine National Police - Intelligence Group (PNP-IG) *Bureau of Customs - Intelligence Group (BOC-IG) Poland *Agencja Wywiadu (AW) – Foreign Intelligence Agency *Agencja Bezpieczeństwa Wewnętrznego (ABW) – Internal Security Agency *Służba Wywiadu Wojskowego (SWW) – Military Intelligence Service *Służba Kontrwywiadu Wojskowego (SKW) – Military Counterintelligence Service Portugal *Serviços de Informação de Segurança (SIS) – Intelligence Security Services *Serviços de Informação Estratégicas de Defesa (SIED) – Strategic Defense Intelligence Services *Sistema de Informações da República Portuguesa (SIRP) – Intelligence System of the Portuguese Republic Romania * Serviciul Roman de Informatii (SRI) – Romanian Information Service Russian Federation * Federalnaya Sluzhba Bezopasnosti (FSB) – Federal Security Service * Glavnoye Razvedyvatelnoye Upravlenie Genshtaba (GRU) – Main Intelligence Directorate of General Staff * Sluzhba Vneshney Razvedki (SVR) – Foreign Intelligence Service Saudi Arabia *Al Mukhabarat Al A'amah – General Intelligence Directorate Serbia *Bezbednosno Informativna Agencija (BIA) Security Informative Agency *Vojnoobavestajna agencija (VOA) Military Intelligence Agency Singapore *Security and Intelligence Division (SID) *Internal Security Department (ISD) Slovakia *Slovenská informačná služba (SIS) – Slovak Information Service *Vojenská spravodajská služba (VSS) – Military Intelligence Service South Africa *National Intelligence Agency (NIA) Spain *Centro Nacional de Inteligencia (CNI) – National Intelligence Centre Sweden *Kontoret för särskild inhämtning (KSI) – Office for Special Acquisition *Underrättelsekontoret (UNDK) – Intelligence Office Republic of China (Taiwan) *National Security Bureau(NSB) Turkey *Milli İstihbarat Teşkilatı (MİT) – National Intelligence Organization *Kamu Güvenliği Teşkilatı (KGT) – Public Safety Agency Ukraine * Holovne Upravlinnya Rozvidky (HUR) – Central Intelligence Directorate * Sluzhba Bezpeky Ukrayiny (SBU) – Security Service of Ukraine * Sluzhba Zovnishnioyi Rozvidky Ukrayiny (SZR or SZRU) – Foreign Intelligence Service of Ukraine United Kingdom *Secret Intelligence Service (SIS or MI6) *Security Service (colloquially MI5) *Government Communications Headquarters (GCHQ) United States *Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) *Defense Intelligence Agency (DIA) *National Security Agency (NSA) *Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) *U.S. Air Force Office of Special Investigations (AFOSI) *Naval Criminal Investigative Service (NCIS) *Coast Guard Investigative Service (CGIS) *United States Army Criminal Investigation Command (USACIC) Vietnam *Tổng cục 2(TC2) See also * Intelligence (information gathering) * List of intelligence gathering disciplines **HUMINT or human intelligence **GEOINT or geospatial intelligence **IMINT or imagery intelligence **MASINT or measures and signatures intelligence **OSINT or open source intelligence **SIGINT or signals intelligence ***COMINT or communications intelligence ***ELINT or electronics intelligence * List of primary and secondary sources on the Cold War * Mukhabarat * Secret police * Secret service * Security agency * United States Foreign Intelligence Surveillance Court * Chinese Intelligence Operations in the United States Further reading Books * Encyclopedia of espionage, intelligence, and security, hrg. von K. Lee Lerner und Brenda Wilmoth Lerner, 3 Bände, Detroit u.a. : Gale u.a., 2004 * Rhodri Jeffreys-Jones, Cloak and Dollar: A History of American Secret Intelligence, Yale University Press, 2002 * Richard C. S. Trahair, Encyclopedia of Cold War espionage, spies, and secret operations, Westport, Conn. u.a. : Greenwood Press, 2004 * Amy B. Zegart, Flawed by design : the evolution of the CIA, JCS, and NSC, Stanford, Calif. : Stanford Univ. Press, 1999 Journals *The Journal of Intelligence History Reports * Ruiz, Victor H., 2010. "A Knowledge Taxonomy for Army Intelligence Training: An Assessment of the Military Intelligence Basic Officer Leaders Course Using Lundvall’s Knowledge Taxonomy". Applied Research Projects. Texas State University Paper 331. http://ecommons.txstate.edu/arp/331 External links *Intelligence News *Outsourcing Intelligence *Article on intelligence services by the Geneva Centre for the Democratic Control of Armed Forces *Proposal for a Privacy Protection Guideline on Secret Personal Data Gathering and Transborder Flows of Such Data in the Fight against Terrorism and Serious Crime by Marcel Stuessi *Intelligence Online Investigative news and reporting on intelligence agencies world-wide. * ar:وكالة استخبار bg:Специални служби cs:Zpravodajská služba da:Efterretningsvæsen de:Nachrichtendienst et:Luureagentuur es:Servicio de inteligencia eo:Sekreta servo fr:Service de renseignements gl:Servizo de intelixencia ko:정보 기관 hr:Tajna služba is:Leyniþjónusta it:Agenzia di spionaggio he:סוכנות ריגול lt:Specialiosios tarnybos nl:Geheime dienst ja:情報機関 no:Sikkerhetstjeneste pl:Służby specjalne pt:Serviço de inteligência ru:Спецслужба sl:Obveščevalna služba sr:Обавештајна служба fi:Tiedustelupalvelu sv:Underrättelsetjänst vi:Tình báo zh:情报机构